


Detroit : Discovering Sexuality

by theyseethroughrobots



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: A year after the revolution, Connor's started to have feelings and he isn't quite sure whether they're good or bad. The internet isn't quite helping either. Hank is confused to begin with and tries (he really does!) to try and help and understand, but it's just not cutting it... Markus on the other hand is quite well experienced, per say and Markus + Simon are the first to realize what's going on and start their very own adventure on trying to 'court' Connor, to put it lightly...





	1. I definetely don't need help

**Author's Note:**

> Author is bad at summarys and stories in general but I had this idea in my head and I just couldn't get it out, considering it felt as though it was hitting me over the head constantly.

 

  _December 19th 13:05_

 

 

Connor's LED blinked rapidly while he played with his coin,  _yellow, yellow, blue, yellow, blue, blue, re-...red_ _?_ Small alerts lit up upon Connor. He had been having _issues_ lately and it was confusing him, as far a deviant could be confused. Connor continued flicking the coin back and forth between his hands. The _issues_ had started when they had to go back to the Eden Club for another investigation last week.

 

One android had gone missing, while another had been stabbed to death. The client had decided they wished for something more _lively_ to put it simply, to put it even simpler they had decided they wanted to do wireplay, which resulted in the client gaining a small but painful, electric shock from messing about too much and getting angry with the android. There were two androids in the room at the time, but the other manged to escape the room and the building. Connor hadn't really thought much about the android's bodies and their, ahem,  _genetalia,_ but now that Connor was a deviant he's been having feelings and emotions that he probably could've only dreamed about having. Hank had helped him through the trials and tribulations, making sure his robo son was, well, his robo son. Connor had spotted a male android in one of the pods and couldn't help but have a long look, he was only curious, right?

 

Once he actually teared his eyes away from the android's body, two more androids took up his view. That was the start of Connor's feelings and that resulted in Connor's mind, fucking him over for the remainder of the week and the week to come. Connor wasn't entirely sure if going to Hank would be the best thing to go about with this kinda thing, even though Hank _had_ told him to go to him about anything that was bothering him or if there was something on his mind. Still... Connor didn't believe this was the kind of thing Hank would feel quite comfortable about, especially not inside their workplace.

 

Connor stopped his coin between his fingers and placed it inside his pocket, leaning over his desk a little. Most of the desk were either decorated heavily or decorated lightly with wraith and just general Christmas decorations, no one had their desk's not decorated, thanks to some of the girls in the DPD. Hank's was decorated very, very lightly while Connor's had a lot of decorations but not too much, unlike at home. Hank had busted out some of the old decorations and even bought a tree. When Connor questioned why, he only responded with _'Well, you're a deviant now aint'cha? Which makes you my son, we've discussed this, Con. Plus it's been too long since this house was this lively"_ and that was the end of that.

 

Connor didn't really mind all that much, it was quite fun decorating the tree, especially when Hank turned on the lights and it pretty much lit up the entire room. He had only looked it up briefly on Halloween, wanting to find out more about celebrations and festivals that happened around earth, now that he was a deviant. Connor's LED turned to a soft yellow, catching Hank's attention. "Wat'cha thinking about?" Hank questioned, seeing Connor's brows furrow as he looked up and brushed his fingers against the small string of wreath running across his desk.

 

"Christmas" Connor replied quick "Just...Christmas" Connor started to analyse the wreath, his LED still a soft yellow. Hank's eyes went from the wreath to Connor and did that repeatedly for a few moments.

 

_25% Artificial flowers_

_25% Broadleaf Evergreen leaves_

_25% Artificial fruits_

_25% Oak wood twigs_

(I struggled with this, the struggle is real...) 

 

Hank let out a sigh mixed with a chuckle. "I'm gonna need more than that" Hank scoffed, Connor turned to look at Hank and a small smile found their way onto his lips.

 

"How you said that I was... your son now, and I looked up a few Christmas traditions, to see if _I_ could help feel the same, as in you as my Father" Connor replied smoothly while his fingers, now resting on his lap, tapped and twitched against his leg. Hank's eyebrow raised slightly at his answer.

 

"Oh yeah?" Hank brought his coffee to his lips "What like?" and took a sip while listening to Connor, not something he would've of doing a year ago, but yet here he was, talking to an android, who he had classed as his son and cop buddy... or his doctor who lectures him about his diet and how many calories his burger has. Even though Connor had been living with Hank for a year now, and had emotional conversations, he was still surprised each time Hank actually sounded,  _interested_  in what he had to say.Connor's smile got a little wider.

 

"A few websites that I looked on considered these : Christmas Cards, Gingerbread Houses and Santa Clause" Connor grinned, he liked conversations like this, just talking about things that weren't important at the moment or that important to him, it made him forget all about his deviant worries and problems. Like back about the Eden Club with the androids who looked... _nice._ Hank chuckled lightly as he took another sip of his coffee.

 

"If you really want to Connor we can either lay at home with sumo and watch a film" Before Connor could say anything he was cut off by Hank "OR, we could stop by the shop on the way home and pick up two of those build-your-own gingerbread house kits, and then lay down with sumo and watch old Christmas films. Connor's smile got even wider from Hanks response.

 

"I..." Connor started softly "I think I'd like that"


	2. I still don’t need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked better on my phone...

 

  ****

Connor strayed behind hank once they entered the shop, but within hearing and sight distance. His mind was accompanied by many questions bouncing about, confusing him a lot more than he thinks they should. Many of the questions consisted of ' _Am I bad for thinking this way?_ ' Or _'Is there anyone I can talk to?_ ' Connor's eyes landed upon his feet and only stared at them while he walked, one, two, three, four. Connor started to try and only step on the darker patches of tiling on the floor (anyone else do that?), he had saw children doing this a lot whenever he and Hank went out to a shopping centre (writing this I realised that since I'm British I'm gonna say a lot of words that are different in Detroit..:') Connor had started it the next time they had went out to go food shopping. He found it something calm to do when his coin wouldn't cut it

 

 

 

 

_Connor watched as a young boy with ginger hair was stepping from each dark tile to another and saw the concentration on the young boys face. The boy looked really happy whenever he actually stepped on a dark tile, almost as if it was a challenge and if you failed you had to go straight back right to the start (Fuck you P.E teacher). Connor saw the tiles get further apart and how the child had started to almost jump from each tile.He did this all through following his mother down the aisle when Connor saw another woman appear from an aisle and intertwine her hands with the other while the child started to jump onto small diamonds. The child's face lit when he saw the other woman (who Connor had predicted to be his other mother) up and he started using his tiptoes on each of the small tiles. Hank eventually pulled him out of his trance of watching the kid "Hey Connor- Connor? You doing okay? The light is flashing yellow" Hank said calmly trying to see what Connor was looking at but the child and his mothers were gone out of Connor and hanks sight._

_Connor looked up at hank and gave him a small smile "Of course lieut- Hank" Connor corrected himself, seeing Hank go to say 'call me hank not Lieutenan' hank smiled at the Android. "I wanted to ask you a quick question?" Connor paused waiting for hanks response of either 'yes' or 'no' Hank nodded at Connor._

_"Shoot, son" hank said, turning his eyes to the shelves of food. Connor pointed to a food product while he asked his question._

_"Can people feel attraction towards their same gender?" Connor asked bluntly, watching hanks eyes widen a little at the question. Hank licked his lips as he picked up the product that Connor pointed to. How on earth was he going to explain this to Connor? Should he? Couldn't Connor look it up on the internet? Connor tilted his head to get a better look at Hank's face, If Hank had an LEDit would be flickering yellow. "Hank?" Connor asked, becoming concerned "Did I say something bad?"Connor asked, he didn't want Hank to be upset with him in anyway._

_Hank shook himself out of his trance "No, Connor! You just- You just ughh-" Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, Connor's face became stretched with worry hearing Hank's groan "You just took me by surprise, that's all" Hank explained, looking Connor in the eye "I...I don't know how to say this...maybe the internet is the better place for those kind of quetsions until I know how to explain it, son" Connor looked away from Hank and pulled his coin out of his pocket and began fiddling with it in his hands._

_Maybe Hank was right?_

 

 

 

 

Connor realized he missed one of the the darker tiles and pouted a little, looking up he saw Hank gone, Connor stopped stepping on the tiles and walked down the aisle till he could see down to try and see which way Hank went. Connor had felt worried before and he sat down with Hank and they talked through what he was feeling...but this felt worse than when he was worried the first time. He tried predicting where Hank would be, but that didn't work, each aisle he predicted he wasn't there. Connor's worrying feeling had gotten worse. He was a deviant android with his LED still intact, lost in a shop full of humans, totally not a bad idea. Connor could protect himself but then again, he didn't want to cause a scene and all the hard work that Markus did to get (a good portion) of humans to like deviants and then people would say and post things like 'android attacks human!' Or 'how dare it fight back!' Hank normally told Connor to ignore them, which then lead Hank to buy Connor a computer so that Connor could look at posts that are, android-friendly. He mainly looked at pictures of dogs (St. Bernard's specifically) Connor always left it off charge for some reason so it was always dead when he came to use it for something import- wait! Maybe he could look up his feelings! Or...try and find out what he was feeling... first task though : Find Hank.

 

 

Connor walked up to a man who looked a little bit older than Gavin and tapped on his shoulder. Connors eyes widened when he saw the LED on the side of their head. A southern accent cane out of the androids mouth. "Hey there! You lost, darlin'?" They asked, their attention all on Connor, looking him up and down slightly.

 

 

"Have you seen a man? Age ranges about 48-53? I appear to have lost track of myself and lost him" Connor said, gaining the same feeling he had back at the Eden club. His cheeks tinting a light blue when he looked over the other androids face and when they placed their hand onto Connors upper arm and stroking it with his thumb. The android had brown shaggy hair and tanned skin, (*cough* Mccree *cough*) his hair still had small traces of gel in his hair, and a faint scent of cologne and alcohol mixed together. Connor could only assume they used to be a bartender. Connor wasn't sure wether he liked the android rubbing his arm or how he spoke towards him. The android looked up and started to look around as though Connor hadn’t looked anywhere.

 

 

“Well sugar...how about before I do this for you...you do somethin’ for me?” They asked, causing Connor to try and rip his arm from the others, he began to get a bad feeling and a small error popped up. He wanted hank, he wanted his dad, he didn’t want to have these feelings (even though they were starting disappear when the android wouldn’t let go of his arm. Connor knew he shouldn’t answer but he wanted to find his dad.

 

 

Slow and steady, Connor responded “What kind of _help?_ ” It came out sterner than he wished but hey, what can you do? The android chuckled a little and let go of Connors arm slightly. Connor heard his name being called out and he tipped his arm from the androids grip and called back “I’m here!” Connor shouted, wincing at how loud he shouted. The other android appeared to panic and rushed off out of the aisle. Hank rounded the corner and made his way up to Connor and placed his hand onto his neck. Connor hadn’t even noticed he was shaking.

 

 

“Shit Con, I thought you were kidnapped or some shit like that’” Hank spoke, noticing how Connor had holding his upper arm and shaking a little. Connor was now officially content for now, now that Hank was there at his side and comforting. Hank guided Connor to where he had gotten up to in the shopping. “Connor... your things red” Hank reached out holding where the android had grabbed him, not that Hank knew.

 

 

“I’m sorry dad, I just got a little jumpy no need to cause a fuss” Dad...that was the first time Connor had called him dad and Hank felt a sense of pride but he quickly pushed it down wanting to find out who or what hurt his son.

 

 

Connor stayed right next to Hank for the rest of the shopping and once they got into the car, Hank refused to start the car until Connor told him what had happened when they had split. Connor didn’t see anything bad in the incident and thought they didn’t mean to grab him that hard. “When I turned around and you were gone I started to look around and saw a man in one of the aisles and decided to ask him” Connor started, staring at Hank. He motioned for him to go on “I told him your age range” Connor said hearing a scoff come from Hank and he swore he heard ‘not that old’ “He placed his hand on my upper arm and started to rub it and I got these-“ Connor cut himself off before he slipped up. He still wasn’t sure if Hank was okay with talking to him about this.

 

 

“Jesus, fuck” Hank groaned, knowing he had grabbed Connor by the same arm earlier and of what could’ve happened if he hadn’t got there in time.

 

 

Connor restarted the rest of the sentence “He said that I had to do something for him if I wanted him to do anything for me and he gripped my arm, then you came in” Hank gripped his steering wheel.

 

 

“Human or machine?” Hank blurred out, catching Connor off guard. Connor froze for a moment and gave a quick, curt answer.

 

 

“Human” Connor replied and immediately regretted it. He had just lied to hank, and fuck did it feel bad. Hank started the car up and gave Connor a glance.

 

 

“I want you to promise me something Connor?” Hank said while Connor’s regret had already started festering inside him.

 

 

“Anything lieutenant...”

 

 

“You tell me everything that happens to you, wether it’s bad or good”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Of course, Hank”


	3. I Dont Need Help

 

December 23rd2:35PM

 

Everything at the station seemed pretty normal considering the hype for Christmas and most people (including Hank) trying to get off for Christmas to spend time family and friends. Again, everything seemed pretty normal apart from Connor was talking to nines a lot more than he usually would Connor considering they didn't get along on the best of days, you should hear the arguments. Connor once said something in '1' and '0' and nines appeared to be offended but quickly shook it off.

 

Hank had changed Cole's old room into Connors; its old childish walls were replaced with a colour that closely resembled the Cyberlife symbol on his old jacket (but slightly darker) a dean was pushed up against the wall with a laptop perched on top. Connors bed was a normal bed that wasn't too small and was by too big. Hank had bought him a tablet, specifically designed for androids so that they could store info that wasn't as important onto it. Connors drive consisted of 'St. Bernard Pictures' and many different formations of the sentence 'What are these feelings?" Connor had eventually had a chance to look up what he was feelings; which was when Hank was asleep and it was about 3am in the morning.

 

He had looked it up the day after the incident at the shop. He was still 'freaked out' in a sense because at first he liked the android talking to him like that but suddenly he heated it when they grabbed him and he never wanted to look at that android again. Connor found some other androids ab people who were having the sane kind of 'symptoms' as him and read some of their stories that they had kindly shared with the world. Connor read a lot of the stories and took in what the others were saying.

 

Most people used 'gay' or 'bisexual' as terms to describe the feelings, Connor searched up bisexual and learnt it meant liking both genders; male and female. Buuuuuuut Connor thought back to the eden club and remembered not finding any of the female androids... 'attractive' while he found the male androids impressive and interesting. Dont get him wrong the females were pretty, just not interesting enough for him (that sounds really bad) while the males had interesting curves and facial features. Connor especially liked one of the androids dance routine, and the way the android winked got his thirium pump going. Connor still didn't believe that he was 'gay' or 'bisexual' thinking that they were only human terms, but then again Hank had told him on numerous occasions that he was human and acted like one a lot more than others.

 

Connor had settled on asking Hank about it and managed to push himself to promise himself to ask on the evening of Christmas, which, now that Connor was deviant, he was excited for, especially from what Hank had told him goes on on Christmas.

 

When Hank and Connor got back from the shop Hank sat down and watched the game while Connor sat on his bed and did his research and worked up a lot of confidence to ask Hank about if before deciding that it wasn't the right time. Hank had heard him muttering and pacing but decided against going and questioning Connor about it thinking about that whatever he was thinking about was stressing about (he also heard Connor say multiple times "ask Hank" and "Hank would understand)

 

Connor was flicking his coin under his desk as he was finished and saw nothing to do. Hank had almost finished but had gotten called into Fowler's office leaving Connor alone with his thoughts, desk and coin...and possibly Gavin Reed.

 

"Hey tincan!" Gavin yelled leaving over Connors desk to stare at the android as Connor placed the coin back into his pocket and stared up at Gavin and gave a wary smile.

 

"Good even-" Connor started but was quickly cut off by Gavin coming round to so in Connors chair around.

 

"Dont 'good evening' bullshit me" Gavin complained "I saw you thinkin' and I've been around you fuckers enough to know that ring thingy is like a mood ring" Gavin lent over Connor and pointed towards the LED while Connor's hands gripped the chair lightly as Gavin leant over him and he swore his thirium pump was going faster than intended. Gavin was still leant over him as Connor took what he would call a risk and paced his hands on Gavin's chest and gently pushed to get him away from him before he confused things more for him.

 

Gavin looked offended slightly but noticed Connors LED flashing red and yellowand made a 'tch' noise as he stopped leaning over Connor.

 

"D-detective Reed, my LED is not a mood ring, it determines if I am learning or taking in new information or I am idle" Connor explained, straightening up his tie even though it wasn't tilted or messed up. Gavin scoffed when he saw Connor straighten it and Hank walked over to the two with a small smile on his face. Gavin's face shifted as he walked back to his desk looking over his shoulder, not getting to do what he wanted.

 

Hank raised an eyebrow at Connor who shrugged at him. Hank left it and placed his hand on the upper part of Connor's back and guided him towards the door. "Lieutenant? Dont you need to finish your work? Fowler will quite angry if you dont" Connor asked as he stepped down the steps carefully not wanting to slip on the snow and ice that still remained even though grit had been put down. Hank scoffed.

 

"Dont worth Connor, Fowler's gotten mad at worse, anyway I managed to persuade Fowler into getting us off early and have Monday and Tuesday off" Hank smiled, apparently seeming quite proud of himself, but maybe that was for Connor's sake. Connor looked at a calendar mentally and looked up at the older man.

 

"Lieutenant, that's tomorrow and Christmas day and as far as you've told me Fowler still has made you do work on Christmas day before now" Connor explained from going back onto a conversation that they had earlier in the week. "So there would be no point in taking the day off!" Connor exclaimed as Hank guided him to the car.

 

Hank smiled as he started the car. "Well, Connor..." Hank started putting his seat belt on and pulling out. "I wanted to spend some time with you? Y'know...as a family" Hank visibly choked on the word 'family' "Anyways you spend too much time uptight and thinking about work" Hank finished as Connor looked away from the lieutenant and out of the window and did some mental research to figure out if he heard the right word.

 

family

ˈfamɪli,ˈfam(ə)li/Submit

noun

1.

a group consisting of two parents and their children living together as a unit.

"she moved in with her boyfriend's family"

 

Connor smiled as he pulled his coin out of his pocket and started flicking it. Is this why Hank calls me son? Hmm...he sees me as a family to him. Connor hadn't realised Hank had driven home until Hank clicked his fingers in front of Connors face. "You all right son?" Connors sensors mainly picked up the word son more than anything in Hanks sentence, but Connor nodded anyway getting out of the car and following Hank into their shared home and being greeted by a excited sumo and later on that night hank turned on the Christmas lights since what Connor had said when they had put them up

 

"They are very appealing to the eye and are quite nice to look at lieutenant"

 

"Just say Hank"

 

"Sorry, Hank"

 

Connor bent down by the Christmas tree and crouched near the plug and tried to find the switch to change the lights pattern. It was currently set on flashing blue but Connor set it to different colours fading in and out, Hank called it 'trippy' confusing the shit out of Connor.

 

Connor smiled when he saw the lights fading in and out and sat down on tge floor in front of Hank when Sumo trotted over and lay upon Connor's lap with a soft 'huff'. Hank placed his hand on Connor's hair and ruffled it gently making Connor rest his head against Hanks knee. Hank was scrolling through films for him and Connor to watch, specifically Christmas films. "Hank, if i may interject?" Connor questioned taking his head off of Hanks knee and looking up at the man.

 

"Sure" Hank responded, making eye contact with Connor. Connor thought back to the cover of the film he saw earlier, with a green, strange creature on the cover called 'The Grinch' (fun fact : my family watch that film EVERY Christmas). Connor scratched the behind of sumos ear.

 

"I saw a film that looked quite interesting" Connor started "the grinch?" Connor questioned and looked up at Hank as his eyes kept flicking between the remote in Hanks hand and Hank. Hank let out a chuckle and patted the couch.

 

Connor hopped up on the couch and so did sumo, wanting attention and pets of his favourite android, Connor did always give the best pets though. Hank put on the grinch and him and Connor watched it all through with Connor asking a few questions about the film. Once the film was over Hank went to bed, or at least tried while Connor shut his door once he made sure Hank was ACTUALLY asleep and started planning out how he was gonna ask Hank.


	5. Quick Explanation On Why I Havent Been Online

So Two months ago my male best friend told me he had feeling for me even though I currently her a girlfriend and I am lesbian, and I told him I understood and as lib glad he didn't say anything about it we would be okay, i believed that he wouldn't.

 

Oh how fucking wrong i was.

 

He began to ask to see my tits and of course i denied everytime and gave him a reason on why and he would drop it in that conversation but he began to do it more often and even when i said i was busy or I was with my parents. I got that to stop but he has diverted onto asking to see other parts of my body and I will say now we are both minors but of age in our country to be placed in jail, I will try to update as quick as possible. 

 

He has also used hugging me as and excuse to try and grab my tits and I now struggle to hug anyone, even my girlfriend without the fear of being groped by them.


End file.
